There's still drama when your dead
by Slasherfriend
Summary: What happens when Djinn from Wishmaster lives with Freddy , while mixing in some other infamous villans? One pretty funny story. plz read and reveiw
1. Home sweet home

**Disclaimer**: I own none of this, except for the plot

Yay, first fan fic, all comments will be accepted, though flames will be used to light the candles in my home.

(Freddy walks in)

Freddy: Hey Slash, get off the computer

Me: One sec, I need to write this

Freddy: What... oh, your writing a fan fiction? (snickers)

Me: What's so funny?

Freddy: Oh nothing, except you can't write for shit (gives a full blown laugh)

Me: (pulls out knife from drawer and stabs Freddy in the chest) We'll see, we'll see.

Freddy: (pulls knife out and glares)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Freddy Krueger opened the door, and let it slam shut. It had been a daunting night, no kid has found their way into the dreamscape. Damn hypnosil, Freddy thought, if it wasn't for that, mabey I wouldn't have to accept a boarder. That was basically the only reason he let Djinn stay, he provided enough souls to keep them both powerful, while Freddy offered his abode.

"Hey Djinn, move your ass, I wanna sit on the couch." Freddy demanded. Djinn was sprawled on the couch channel surfing. He glanced at Freddy, and then taking his time, sat up. Freddy walked across, and slumped down on the couch. He snatched the control away from Djinn before he could retaliate, and flipped channels to the news station.

"According to reports by locals, Bernie Heruds, age 30, died today by gorging himself to death" a news reporter outside a dinner informed the viewers, "Here's what witnesses have to say."

A rather chubby man with a wifebeater on appeared on the television, the caption on the bottom read Herman Bugler: WITNESS "Well, I was just sitin' talkin' to my buddy Bernie, when a man sat right next to us. He said hello, and joined our conversation. Ya see, we were talkin' 'bout how well Merell's cookin' is and that guy changed the subject and started blabin' about wishes, then Bern said 'Man if I could get a wish, I'd wish that I could eat this all day, yep that's my wish' Then it was as if somethin' possessed him an' he started finnishin' the apple pie he ordered, and ordered two more. Then after those he ordered another and another until it was gettin' late. I left, but that other man stayed, grinnin' an' Bern. Bern just kept eatin'." Herman said, all the while shaking his head, giving the camera an upset look. He approached the camera near to hysterics. "IT WAS THAT MAN, HE SOMEHOW BEWICHED HIM I SWEA-" Herman was cut off and the reporter was back on. "The other man said to have witness this suicidal act was not found for a comment. This is reporter Gina Danell, back to you Jen."

"Aw, they didn't show how the body ended up." Djinn said, giving a mock frown. Freddy stared at him quizzically. "What?"Djinn questioned smiling,"That's what I do."

Freddy rolled his eyes "Show off." He muttered. They both focused their attention back on the T.V.

The screen showed a reporter behind a news desk. "Meanwhile in Texas, the infamous case of a group of friends killed in a massacre has long been called cold, but a sheriff is re opening the ca-" The lady was cut off, as the channels began changing again. "Hey, I was actually watching that." Freddy retorted.

"Big whoop, no one cares, besides I'm missing my novella." Djinn responded. Freddy shot a dirty glance at him. Then he gave a sly smile. "Ya know, I really wish that you would just hand the control to me." Freddy said, as his grin grew broader. Djinn gave Freddy a pissed off look as he unwillingly gave the remote to him.

"Darn these loop holes." Djinn muttered.

Freddy continued smiling. Since he was a demon, his soul was already taken , but he was technically human, so Freddy could make a wish, giving him sort of an unlimited wishing ability. "Listen Fred, could you just watch the show, mabey you'll find it interesting." Djinn persuaded.

Freddy sighed, he decided humor him that time. "What channel is it on?"

"Channel 79." Djinn said.

Freddy pressed the 7 and 9 on the control. A voice spoke from the screen. "Ahora, de nuevo a la muerte de mi amante."

Freddy just gawked at the T.V. Screen.

A female figure was on the television. "Sabía que usted estaba con esa mujer. ¿Por qué, por qué usted mintió a mí?" The lady cried, with tears in her eyes.

"What the..." Freddy was still in shock that the channel was spanish.

"Shhh..." Djinn hushed Freddy. "Maria is confronting Jose."

Freddy stared blankly at Djinn.

"Well, Maria is married to Jose, but Jose has a mistress named Herma, who was killed by someone, but the murderer is in the family. So, the wife finds out and now she's speaking out." Djinn said giving the synopsis without peering away from the novella.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a nap-" Freddy was cut off by a knock on the door. "Door's open." He shouted. The knocking ceased for a minute, and then a storm of knock came from the door. "For cripes sake, HOLD YOUR DAMN HORSES, I'M COMING!" Freddy roared.

Freddy yanked open the door. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU," Freddy looked out there was no one there.

"Uh, down here Fred." A voice said.

Freddy looked down. "Ah, hello Chucky. Tiff kicked you out again?"

"Heh, something like that." Chucky replied.

Freddy cringed. This is just what he needed. A spanish show he knew nothing now, and now a real-life drama with a stupid doll and his melodramatic wife. This was going to be a looong day.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So, good enough for ya' public?

If you liked it, write a review.

If you didn't, well, Don't say anything

(notices Freddy reading over shoulder)

Freddy: Hmm, not bad, but why is Djinn watching a novella, and what about the whole night thing, what are we, nocturnal?

Me: Well, the novella is for humor reasons, and the whole night time thing doesn't really mean you're nocturnal, just that you've worked and...wait, why am I explaining this to you?

Freddy: Because your an idiot who writes fan fictions

Me: (glares) Oh, I'll show you and idiot. (finds iron in drawer and raises it at Freddy)

Hannibal: (from living room) Ronnie

Me: (still has iron raised) What?

Hannibal: Please lower the iron.

Me: (sigh) Yes Hannibal (puts down iron)

Freddy: (sticks tongue out and jeers)

Me: (mouths) You are sooo going to get beaten, eventually


	2. Busted

**Disclaimer**:see the first chap.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Freddy woke up and noticed he was still on the couch with a blanket covering him. He got up and headed for the kitchen. Those two have been watching that stupid program (Chucky apparently knew the plot, and liked the drama as well), and since Freddy didn't grasp spanish in twenty minutes, he had drifted off to sleep.

"Ah, sleeping beauty, you've finally awakened. Here, grace us with your presence. I made pancakes." Djinn said sarcastically.

Chucky smirked at the comment. In front of him was a plate with a high stack of pancakes drowning in syrup. He was sitting on two telephone books, and was wolfing the flapjacks down. Freddy sat in the seat next to Chucky.

"Would you like anything else sir? Coffee, the newspaper?" Djinn said in a mock butler tone as he placed a stack for Freddy even higher than the one he presented too Chucky.

"You expect me to eat this?" Freddy asked. The syrup on the stack fell from the top, sometimes missing the plate and falling onto Freddy's lap.

"No. I expect you to leave, and not take a single bite." Djinn continued his sarcastic commenting. He got some flapjacks for himself and sat on the seat next to Freddy.

"Good, then I'll just leave." Freddy backfired. He got up and headed towards the door.

"Fred, wait, I'm coming with ya." Chucky jawed, he had liked the plate clean leaving only a few crumbs. He jumped down from the seat, nearly tripping flat on his face. He caught up with Freddy just as he was leaving out the door. Djinn just shook his head.

Kids these days, He thought. He grabbed the paper from across the table and began reading the finance pages. Djinn wanted to read the reaction of the sorry sap who wanted his stocks to be historic, yeah, historically low.

Chucky briskly walked to keep up with Freddy. Freddy was grumbling about how he immensely disliked Djinn.

"Hey, If you hate him so much, kick him out. After all, he has a gem to go back to." Chucky suggested.

"Well let's see why I haven't kick him out yet. One, I need the the souls until the problem of abundant hypnosil is solved. Two he hasn't told anyone yet but, since his mishap with the last time someone had the gem, his 'brothers' got cheesed off, and were about to just kill him before he fled to me." Freddy explained. "He said that in exchange for room and board, he'd offer a quarter of the souls he gets each month."

Chucky pondered for a moment "So it's a pretty sweet deal for you, huh?" Freddy nodded. "Wait, where are we going?" Chucky asked.

"We're going to visit the rest of the guys." Freddy answered.

"That's great, but how are we going to see all of them at the same time?" Chucky looked up a Freddy who was loosing his patience with all of these questions.

"Idiot don't you remember it's the poker tournament today?" Freddy stared back at Chucky who gave him a look that said he understood.

The two of them headed towards an old house that if had a fresh coat of paint, it would look pretty decent. Freddy pulled the screen door in the front of the house open. It complained with a loud creeek.

"Don't let the screen door-" A voice said from the hallway a little too late as the screen door quickly, and loudly slammed close. "Never mind."

Freddy and Chucky continued walking to the voice (now more voices were being heard). In the background Rob Zombie's 'Living Dead Girl' was being blasted.

"Hello men, we were going to begin without you." Pinhead said.

Gathered around the table were (from left to right), Jason, Michael, Leatherface, Hannibal, Creeper, Chop top, and Pinhead.

"I'm pleased to inform you you two that back by popular demand the game is Texas hold em' this time." Pinhead added

"Hey Chuck, you got kicked out again didn't ya?" Chop top asked.

"Yep." Chucky said heading to his seat between Creeper and Chop top. "I don't want to go into detail, but we started arguing about something and it got sort of got out of hand."

"You heaved a knife at her again didn't you?" Hannibal said, not looking up from shuffling the deck.

"She started it." Chucky mumbled.

"Aw come on, why can't it be five card draw?" Freddy mock whined, as he took the seat next to Hannibal and Creeper.

Jason stared at Freddy.

"What, I'm suppose to read your mind?" Freddy said sarcastically.

"Well let's see the reasons, you cheat at five card, it's a stupid kids version if poker, and, oh yeah, you cheat at it." Chop top commented.

Hannibal dealt everyone cards, and the game began.

Meanwhile back at Freddy's house...

Djinn had gone on a fridge raid and ate most of the edible (and inedible) items, which included, but were not limited to, the sliced ham, raw meat, condiments, the bananas, the banana peels, and the refrigerator light bulb.

Note to self, Djinn thought, Freddy needs to go shopping, and I shall never eat that much again.

Then a loud bang at the door causing it to slightly splinter, made him jump. Another loud bang gave way to an even louder crackle of splinters. Djinn ducked under a table. It has been two months before his 'brothers' had almost ripped him apart, but mabey they still wanted their revenge. He armed himself with the nearest weapon. Luckily it was a rather large knife that Hannibal gave in a gift set for Freddy last Christmas. Not questioning why a knife was just laying under the table, he crawled towards the opening to the hallway and looked out only having his eyes, and the top part of his forehead showing.

Then the loudest bang broke a huge hole in the door as an ax came flying from the door missing Djinn's head by a hair. Through the hole came Tiffany, looking very...angry.

Djinn pulled his head back in and promptly stood up. "Oh, Tiffany, pleasant seeing you here, what's the reason for your presence?"

"You know very well why I'm here." Tiffany stared at him angrily.

"Oh your here for Chuck, he um, went somewhere with Freddy." Djinn said meekly.

Tiffany squinted her eyes. "Poker tournament. Djinn, your coming with me." She paused then change the tone of her voice. "Djinn" she said warmly.

"Yes?" He asked.

-"Put on a shirt."

"Oh. Yes Tiffany."

- "Thanks." Tiffany smiled sweetly.

When they reached the house, Freddy and Chucky could be heard from inside the building.

Djinn opened the door for both of them and closed it quietly. They crept through the living room and watched the scene.

"You DID cheat you little liar!" Freddy accused Chucky. "You switched the cards you had with two in your pocket."

"NO I DID NOT!" Chucky roared back.

All the other killers were watching with slight interest. While Michael left to wonder through the house.

"Excuse me," Tiffany said politely. The rest of the gang noticed her and gave waves and nods. While Freddy and Chucky continued argueing.

"EXCUSE ME!" Tiffany shrieked. Freddy shut up immediately and Chucky ( who had stood on the table to gain hight) stared wide eyed. "Chucky we need to talk." Tiffany walked over to the table.

"I said that you had to go outside and do some yard work. But look what you do, you leave making me worried sick, and got to the stupid poker game that in the first place you couldn't go to!" She said all this calmly, though a slight hint of anger and frustration could be heard in her voice. "So let's go home... now."

"Ooh, busted." Chop top whispered to Leatherface.

Chucky climbed down from the table as Tiff lead him out the door.

After they left, the rest of the group busted into laughter. Though Hannibal only smiled, and Djinn just smirked.

"How long do you think he'll be gone?" Chop Top wondered out loud.

"For a while, Chop Top, for a while." Djinn replied.

Freddy Looked at Djinn, then did a double take. " Djinn?"

"Yes Fred?" Djinn asked

"Please take off my sweater." Freddy pleaded. As the rest of the group saw Djinn another roar of laughter erupted. Djinn took off the sweater and handed it to Freddy.

Freddy looked at the sweater disgruntled. "Djinn, You stretched the fabric."

Freddy checked the clock at the end of the hall 10:00 PM. It was time for him to travel to the dreamworld to start the night, but what the hell, no one died from missing a day of work. He grabbed the the cards scattered on the table and shuffled them. "Hey guys, how's about a game of craps?"

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Second chap, d-o-n-e!

(Jason and the creeper come in)

Me: hey guys, what's up

Jason: (starts typing on the computer) We hurd that you wure righting a fan ficsion. Can we see it?

Me: Be my guest

(they both start reading it)

Creeper: (types) Like it, but me and Jason r barley in it, y?

Me: Oh don't worry you guys get bigger parts in the next few chapters, I swear.


	3. The horrors of shopping

**Disclaimer**: Ahem, (speaks into megaphone) I don't own any of the characters, Just the plot. Thank you.

(Freddy strolls in)

Freddy: You're still writing this thing?

Me: Oh yeah, and guess what? Surprise, surprise, People are actually reading it

Freddy: Yeah, of course they will. After all, I'm in it

Me: ... right

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Freddy yelled angrily at Djinn. He was staring into the darken fridge which only contained the near to empty remains of a ketchup bottle, and the green, fuzzy, moldy thing at the back of the refrigerator. Then Fred walked to the hole in the door and then lead his eyes to the place where the ax embedded its self into the wall. "And then that BITCH made a hole in my damn door."

Freddy gave Djinn the evil eye. "This is coming out of you rent Djinn, you hear me?" Fred then continued muttering curse words, and how the hell was he going to fix this crap. "Chuck better be in hell right now." Freddy mumbled.

"I think he got off pretty easy this time." Djinn commented. "All Tiffany told him to do was fix the house for today."

"Ouch." Fred said. "That's sort of rough." Freddy remembered stepping into that house once. Some of the walls had huge cracks in them, and the sink in the kitchen was constantly dripping. Tiff had probably been nagging him for months to fix it up, but all Chucky did was argue that the house was just fine, Fred didn't visit in a while because of that reason. All of a sudden Tiffany, or Chucky would say something to set the other off and they would argue ten minutes (or more) straight.

"So, if your going to pick up somethings from the store, I have a list of things I would like. Ok,bye." Djinn said quickly as he rapidly walked towards his room.

"Oh, your not getting off so easily, don't take another damn step." Freddy commanded.

Djinn froze in mid step and turned around.

Freddy stepped back into the kitchen and searched the drawers for a pencil and paper "Now give me a minute, and I'll have a list ready for you." He sat at the table and wrote items, pausing now and then considering what was necessary.

"Now your going to have to make two stops. One at the supermarket, and then one at the hardware store." Freddy told Djinn as he handed money and the list.

"Wait a second," Djinn realized. "What about me, I can't just waltz into a store looking like this, and what about the load, your list takes up three pages, I won't be able to carry everything."

Freddy glared at Djinn. "I'm tired with your excuses, Just do what you always do, kill someone and morph into them, and if three pages worth of groceries is too much for you, just ask one of the guys to help ya'. Now, if you don't wanna go and get this stuff, just leave the damn house, and go away."

Djinn opened his mouth to voice a rebuttal, then shut it. He just walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him as the force of the slam made some more wood splitter off the door. Freddy still held a grudging look as he sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. "Lazy bastard" He murmured

Djinn continued walking down the street agitated that he was being made to pick the items up. After all he was just a boarder, not the propritor. If he ate the food from the refrigerator, shouldn't it be the owner's concern to restock it. Besides, it wasn't his fault that Chuck's wife decided to visit.

Djinn then noticed Jason sitting on the curb."Wait, Jason, what are you doing here?" Djinn asked. Jason turned to face him and cocked his head. "Oh, never mind," Djinn continued. "I need some help with a couple of errands, care to join?"

Jason stood up and walked towards him. He gave a slight nod.

"Very well. Hey, want to help me with some thing..." Djinn questioned.

* * *

Dave jogged down the street, as he always did on Wednesdays, he had dirty brown hair, green eyes, and and average body build. He turned the corner and stopped to catch his breath. He then walked slowly taking his time to enjoy the scenery.

This street was shaded by large oaks on each side giving it a rather beautiful yet unsettling mood. Oddly, he got the sudden feeling that someone, or something was following him. He turned around and glanced at the trees. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he caught a glimpse of two people, and turned his head, but the bodies disappeared.

Easy Dave, he thought, you see what you want to when your afraid. He continued walking towards the end of the street, though he was ready to run at the slightest moment something jumped at him. He then heard loud footsteps from behind him. He turned around. No one was there. He continued walking, though he slightly sped up. He hear the footsteps again. He turned around quicker, but saw nothing.

Then the bushes of the house beside him started shaking. Dave stood in horror, he wanted to dart away, but it felt as if his feet were glued to the floor. The bushes shook more violently as out leaped... a squirrel. Dave laughed nervously as he turned around and came face to face with a horrifying demonic looking man. He stood shirtless in front of him, crossing his arms against his chest giving Dave a menacing smile.

Dave stood for a moment in shock, the shrieked as he darted back the way he came. Then out from behind a tree came a hockey masked, tall man as he raised a machete. Dave sped to a stop as the machete came down on his head slicing it in two. Blood spilled onto the concrete.

* * *

"Jason, why did you kill him? I wanted to!" Djinn said angrily to him as he walked over to him. The body of the man slumped down onto the sidewalk still gushing out blood. Jason shrugged.

No wonder Freddy got angry enough so that he would try to kill him, Djinn thought, you can't give the guy simple instructions. Djinn then changed shape and turned into the man. Jason helped him as he threw the body into the bushes. "One more thing, Jason do you know where Michael is?"

Jason pondered for a moment. Then nodded as he walked out of the street and turned right.

"Hey Jason, wait up". Djinn said as he jogged getting use to the feel of the new body.

They eventually reached their destination. It was the old house they played cards at last night. Djinn smiled at the memory. He won three times straight, and everyone loathed him because he wasn't cheating. They walked into the building and forgot to close the screen door as it slammed shut. Djinn slightly cringed at the noise, it sounded like a bomb sounding off in the stillness of the house.

"Michael, Mike, where are you?" Djinn said as his voice echoed through the empty hallway. Djinn wasn't so positive that Michael was there. Mike didn't play cards after him and Tiffany came into the house.

They continued walking down the passage stepping over the beer bottles that have rolled and found their way down the path.

"Hello-" Djinn cut himself off as he saw a doorknob on the left at the end of the hallway rattling. He stepped towards the door and tried opening it. It quickly opened as Michael fell on top of him.

"Michael damn it, get off." Djinn said. In his regular form, he could of easily thrown Mike off, but the guy he turned into was a weakling, and the pain of Michael falling on top of him shot through him almost constricting his breathing.

Michael stood up and cocked his head. He curiously stared at Djinn wondering why a normal man like him let him out. Djinn got up and shook the dust that settled on him off. Michael then lifted his knife and made an attempt to stab him.

"No wait-" Djinn said. Jason stood in front of them both and took the blow from Michael. Mike pulled his knife out of Jason and cocked his head in an even more confused way. Jason shook his head and pointed at Djinn. He then mimicked how Djinn stood, with his legs spread slightly apart and his ams crossed at his chest. Michael gave and even more confused look, then finally got the picture. He nodded that he understood, and took some steps back. Jason got out of the way and then Djinn stood and gave Michael a grudging look. Micheal shrugged his shoulders.

Djinn rolled his eyes. "Michael, we need your help. Can we borrow your car?"

Michael nodded then lifted up his finger he pointed to himself then made a driving motion with his hands.

"Fine, you can drive." Djinn agreed, he wasn't going to spend time arguing with someone that had the attention span of a small rodent.

Michael lead them into the kitchen and out the back door where his red Cadillac was in the yard. He then went to the plastic table on the patio and lifted it. Under one of the hollow legs was the keys to the car. Mike nabbed them and opened the driver's side door. He unlocked the back doors.

"I call shotgun." Djinn said as he rushed pass Jason, opened the passenger door and sat down. Jason stared at him angrily behind the mask, and sat in the middle in the back. Michael started the car. The engine began to roar, as he drove through the area of the fence he broke the night before.

For a block, as Michael drove, a heavy silence swept through the car.

"So..," Djinn said turning to face Michael, "what happened, did the door close on you or something?

Michael nodded. Djinn nodded in response, he tuned his face away and quietly smirked to himself. Djinn turned around again. "Ok, Michael, we need to go to the nearest supermarket." Djinn instructed.

Michael nodded again and headed towards the destination.

They finally arrived in the parking lot. Djinn rushed out of the car and caught his breath. Jason stumbled out the back slightly dizzy he held his head to stop it from spinning.

Michael casually stepped out of the driver side. He cruised to the other side of the car and cocked his head staring at the two killers.

Djinn scowled at Michael as he was gasping for air. I'm never going to let him drive again, ever. Djinn thought.

Michael had driven twenty miles per hour above the speed limit. He nearly claimed a fence, took a short cut through a person's back yard, and ran over a jogger (personally Djinn liked that part of the drive). Micheal tucked his keys into his pocket.

Djinn read the sign of the supermarket. WINN- DIXE was what the large neon lights above the building said. He strolled towards the carts on the side of the curb, and took one. Djinn entered the store with Jason and Michael trailing behind him. He viewed the items on the list:

GROCERIE LIST:

BANANAS

BEER

HAM

GROUND BEEF

CERAL

BEER

BOURBON

VODKA

ICE CREAM

PRETZEL STICKS

KETCHUP

HOTDOGS

MAYONNAISE

BEER

The list continued, listing beer once more, plus adding the items needed from the hardware store.

Djinn scowled. Half of the stuff on the list wasn't even in the refrigerator when he raided it. Djinn started at the produce section. He continued on to the deli, and then onto the meat section. Meanwhile as he lolled along, Michael and Jason where immensely bored.

Jason stared at Michael than had an idea. He poked Michael with his index finger than quickly tuned away. Michael faced him. Then poked Jason right back. They kept at it for three more rounds, then Michael took his knife and stabbed Jason. Jason returned the action and stabbed Michael with his machete. They did this with each stabbing becoming quicker and more annoyed.

Djinn came into the cereal isle. Now I need to buy cereal..., Djinn paused in mid thought. The aisle contained twenty different types of cereal. "Why aren't people ever specific." Djinn grumbled.

As he pushed the cart, he noticed people staring at something behind him. He halted and turned around. Michael and Jason were furiously knifing each other.

"Would you two QUIT IT!" Djinn said raising his voice at the end. Michael and Jason stopped on the dime. Djinn stared angrily at them and gave up. It's no fun threatening people that can't die. "Guys help me get a cereal"

Jason and Michael stared at the cereals. Jason looked at Djinn and stared, then stared at the cereals.

"No I don't know what cereal he wants." Djinn said. Jason then covered his eyes, then nabbed a box and handed it to Djinn.

Djinn looked at Jason, then shrugged and took the box from him and tossed it into the cart. The last stop was the liquor section. Djinn rubbed his hands together, and got started. He took two different types of vodka, four bottles of bourbon, and six packs of beer. They got to the cash register. And set all the items on the counter and waited.

"Excuse me sirs," A lady behind them inquired, she pointed at their items on the check out counter. " You have 36 items in the express line."

Djinn turned to the lady. "Yeah so? I'm in a hurry."

She stared at him upset. "Well _sir_ you can only have 15 items."

"It doesn't matter. It's just a line." Djinn said agitated.

"You know, you should be courteous to other people in the store and just get in another line that you should be in." The lady gave him a sarcastic smile.

Djinn stood right in front of her and sized her up. "Maybe I should make you eat your own words." Michael tugged Djinn's shirt. "What Michael.?" Djinn said as he turned around. "Oh.

The cashier had rang up the items and was waiting for Djinn. "Your total is $167 and 45 cents. Do you have a Winn-Dixie membership card?" He said while loudly popping his gum.

Crud, Djinn thought. Freddy only gave me 60 bucks. Michael pulled out his keys and gave them to the cashier. The cashier rang up the membership card in the key chain. The amount changed from $167.45

to $32.60. Djinn payed, and the three of them walked out the door.

"Thanks Michael, I owe you one" Djinn said. Michael gave him a thumbs up and helped him put the groceries in the trunk. When it was full they stuffed the rest of the groceries into the back. Everything was going according to plan until Michael froze. On the left side of the car was a rather sizable scratch. Michael pulled out his knife and stalked off to find the culprit.

Djinn put his head on the back door of the car. "Great, now how are we going to get to the hardware store." Jason rolled his eyes and grabbed Djinn's head turning it to the right. There in the next plaza was a Home Depot. "How convenient." Djinn said curiously.

They stepped in as the strong smell of wood and metal greeted them.

"O.k. Jason this is how it's going to go." Djinn explained. "I'll go get the stuff, and you stay right here." So you don't drive me any crazier, Djinn thought.

Jason nodded and sat at one of the lawn sets. Djinn walked quickly to retrieve the items he needed. Fridge light bulb, check. Door, check. Plaster, check. Djinn grinned. At least something went right. He paid and when to pick up Jason. His jaw dropped. Jason had walked off. Djinn went to the help center.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for someone, he's about this tall, wears a hockey mask, and has a machete that may have what appears to be blood."

"Sir is that who your looking for?" The man at the counter pointed towards the gardening section. Djinn turned to see Jason just as he uses a rake to decapitate a man. "Holy shit!" The man at the counter screamed. He reached for the phone and dialed 911.

"That's the guy." Djinn uttered. He went over and dragged Jason out the doors while pushing the cart in front of him. Michael's car arrived right in front of them. He had the passenger window down as he gave a signal for them to hurry up. "Right on time. Hey got a rope?" Djinn asked.

Michael pulled a rope out of the glove compartment and gave it to Djinn. He got Jason to put the door on top of the car, made Michael lower his window, and strapped the door on top the car. He threw the rest of the supplies in the back along with Jason, jumped into the car and told Michael to floor it. Djinn then changed back to his regular form. "Just another day in paradise, huh boys?" He grinned.

Djinn faced Michael, who had his knife covered in blood. "Hey caught the guy who scratched your car?" Michael shook his head no. Djinn laughed and viewed the scenery out the window.

"What the hell took ya'?" Freddy said from the front porch of the house. Djinn shot an angry look at him. Freddy leered back. They spent the next minutes putting the stuff away. Then after Michael and Jason drove away, They spent a hour fixing the door. Though the ax never dislodge its self.

Freddy took out some of the cereal. He looked at the book and sneered. "Trix? You got Trix?"

Djinn smiled. "You _have _to be more specific next time."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

How was that?

More WILL be written


	4. New neighbor, or introducing Waffles

**Disclaimer: **See chaps 1&3

**Note: **from now on, chapter's gonna be continued from where the last one left off, until further notice.

Wow, another chapter. What can I say, even I want to know what will happen next... (Ok, so I'm being a bit narcissistic..)

Waffles: HELLO SLASH!

Me: (Jumping out of seat nearly hitting the celling) Waffles, you scared me

Waffles: (grins) Well, that's what I do. (looks on computer screen) I heard your doing a fan fiction with the guys in it. Why am I not in it?

Me: (trying to cover screen) Well, you haven't had a movie about you, or even a book.

Waffles: Does that really matter?

Me: ...yes

Waffles: I don't care. Dose it look like I care? (starts screaming) PUT ME IN THE DAMN STORY!

Hannibal: (from kitchen) Just add her in the story

Me: ALL RIGHT I'LL PUT YOU IN THE STORY! (calms down) (mutters) I can't believe I'm your niece..

**New Disclaimer:** Now I only own the plot, and Waffles (not the food, the killer)

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He opened the cabinet and grabbed a bowl. "Just because I'm vague at times doesn't mean you have to antagonize me by buying a kiddie cereal." Freddy concluded as he dug through the stocked fridge searching for the milk.

Djinn scowled. If he didn't have morals (and if the fridge wasn't as jammed-pack), he would shove Freddy into the refrigerator. Djinn glanced out the window then did a double take. "Freddy?"

"What? Ha, found it!" Freddy triumphed, setting the milk on the counter as he started putting back all the items he took out of the fridge.

Djinn followed the van with his head. "How long has it been since someone moved in a house next to yours?"

"Years, why?" Freddy said, giving up on the tedious job of placing everything back,and just tossing the items back in. "Hey, would eggs break in the carton if you placed them under an orange juice carton?"

"I don't know, what do _you_ think?" Djinn said a bit peeved. "Let's not change the subject please."

Freddy turned to face Djinn as he jammed the refrigerator door shut. "Why would it matter if-" He cut himself off as Djinn wrenched his head to peer out the window as the moving van came to a halt right at the garage doors.

Out of the driver's side came two movers, the slam of the door could be slightly heard as the passenger door opened. Below the van, was a pair of black sidewinders.

Freddy looked at Djinn curiously. He stared back and shrugged. "Must be some country guy settling down."

As they saw the owner of the boots, their jaws dropped and they gawked.

The wearer was a rather gorgeous woman. She had a cowboy hat on covering her shortly cut hair, despite some unruly deep red curls sticking out in odd angles. She had a slight tanned completion, as she looked up at the house, her blood red eyes twinkled in the slit of sunshine that shown through the oaks. She wore a brown leather trench coat, dark blue shirt and rather baggy black camouflage cargoes. She then stared right at them and raised an eyebrow.

Freddy and Djinn ducked down. They sat on the floor their backs against the cabinets.

"Do you think she saw us?" Freddy asked.

"Undoubtedly, yes." Djinn responded.

They both stood up again after a while and peeked through the window. The woman had turned her attention to irritating the movers. They sat at the table setting two chairs towards the window.

"How could anybody move in at this time of day?" Freddy wondered

Djinn stared at the clock. "Uh, Fred it's only five pm."

Fred looked at the clock to make sure. " So? Still too late to be moving in even at that time the unpacking would take well into the night.

"Then how about, when the movers leave, we _help_ her?" Djinn suggested, a sinister grin on his face. Freddy stared at him then grinned as well. They continued watching the show.

Nothing that odd was seen, loads of boxes, a couple of them had FRAGILE pasted all over, a checkered couch with matching seats, a glass dining set, nothing really that interesting, then as the movers were carrying a cabinet made out a Brazilian type of wood, with the lady screaming at them, one of their grips slipped, and the top of the cabinet hit the driveway hard. The other mover let go as the contents spilled onto the pavement.

There was arm loads of knives, a number of machetes, a huge chainsaw, a couple of axes, and other assorted weapons. The girl seemed extremely pissed. She was roaring at them so loud, some of the words were intelligible through the glass, and they were the words that weren't so friendly. She picked up a machete and threatened the men with it. They scrambled to pick up the contents and rushed into the house dropped of the cabinet, and continued moving the items a little quicker.

Freddy and Djinn gave each other a cynical look. Obviously the girl was interested on weapons, but didn't look the like the type of person who'd kill someone over a cabinet.

The rest of the move consisted of boxes, and a rather large bed. After the movers were done, they went over to the lady to receive their payment. She smiled and said a few lines, then quickly changed her attitude. She lifted the machete she had, and brutally mutilated the two. Entrails were strewn over the driveway as she went into the house, came out with a garbage bag, and started picking up the remains.

Freddy and Djinn were in shock. Not because of the killing, but they were rather surprised that this girl pulled it off. "'Not bad." Djinn said, giving his opinion of the kill. Freddy rolled his eyes. " Are you kidding? She should have slit their stomachs _before_ she slit their throats, that way, they would have felt more pain" Freddy critiqued.

"You have to admit though, slashing _both_ their throats at the same time is stylish." Djinn tried to convince.

Freddy stared at him. "Oh, yeah that was stylish, for an amateur."

"Amateur?" Djinn asked

- "Well, yeah, look at her, she looks.. 18, mabey 19 years old?"

"But if she was 18 or 19 as you concluded, why is she buying a house?"

Freddy scowled at that comment.

The girl had finished cleaning up the drive way, and now was dragging the bodies onto the bushes when she stopped. She grabbed something inside the bush and yanked. Out came a corpse of a man fully dressed, with his head split open. Djinn snickered, and Freddy stared curiously at him. He explained how he used the man's form earlier in the day to do the shopping. After Freddy heard the tale, he too began cracking up. The girl scowled at the body and heaved it back in, throwing the other two bodies on top of it. She then glared at the window.

The two killers ceased laughing and stared back. The girl shook her head and stepped back inside the house.

Freddy grinned. "Hey Djinn do you wanna 'help' her now?" He manically laughed as Djinn shot him a dirty look.

Djinn stared at the clock, 7 pm. Hum, He though, Felt longer. "Freddy, did you leave the milk on the counter?"

Freddy stared at the milk jug. "Oops, I think we need more milk."

Djinn massaged his temple. "Fred do you intentionally make my life difficult?"

Freddy frowned. I make his life miserable? He though, Djinn shouldn't be talking, he's the one who touches all my stuff. Freddy made his way to the spoiled milk, emptied it in the sink and smiled. "Maybe" He rebutted.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

How's that for a character intro?

Yeah, Freddy does eat cereal at 5 in the afternoon.

Waffles: Nice intro, but why do you own me?

Me: Like I said, Your not copyrighted by any money- grubbing Hollywood producer, so I have to own you so others don't

Waffles: Ohhh..

Me: And to think, you're... 12 years older than me?


	5. Why are we here again?

**Disclaimer: **See **new disclaimer **on chapter 4

(Djinn comes in)

Me: (turns to face Djinn) Hey, you finally came

Djinn: Well, someone gave me the wrong address

Me: (quickly faces back to computer) Wonder who that could be...

Djinn: So, yeah

(awkward silence)

Me: You should go now

Djinn: Yup.. (leaves)

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

A knock was heard at the door.

"Djinn, get that." Freddy ordered.

Djinn angrily got out of his seat, and trudged to the door. "Leatherface, Pinhead, pleasure seeing you at this hour, what brings you here."

Leatherface smiled and waved. Pinhead sneered then stepped into the abode, Leatherface trailed behind.

"Well, since Leatherface has a speech difficulty he dragged me here to tell you he needs to retrieve his Rob Zombie CD from the poker game yesterday." Pinhead said coolly.

"I thought that that was Freddy's, he said that Leatherface was borrowing it." Djinn said confused

-"How about, vise versa?"

"But, Freddy didn't take the CD. Hey, where's Chop top, or Cook?"

-"Changing the subject rather quick, aren't we? If you have to know, Chop top had to stay home with Cook to help make the chili. Last time apparently, Leatherface mistakenly dumped a number of bone pieces in the stew, so this time, Cook told Leatherface to get the hell out of the kitchen. After Leatherface checked his CD collection, the Rob Zombie CD wasn't there. So here we are."

"Did you know your voice is extremely dull?"

Pinhead glowered. "If Freddy didn't take it who did?"

Freddy jumped in to the conversation. "I think Creeper had it last." He looked at Leatherface "HEY, hands off the cereal!" Fred yelled at him.

Leather face had grabbed fistfuls of Trix and was munching down, with some of the cereal falling to the floor.

"And get this damn chainsaw off my counter top." Freddy demanded as he knocked it off the counter.

Leatherface stopped eating and gave Freddy a angry look. He stepped over and tackled Fred to the ground. Freddy tried to slash him with his glove, but Leatherface caught Freddy's arm and pulled it back. Pinhead and Djinn looked at the two then at each other. Pinhead moved into the kitchen and viewed the scenery.

"Hello, Did someone just move in, or are my eyes deceiving me?" Pinhead asked.

"Oh," Djinn saw the lights on the porch and the woman was taking a smoke, the moving van still parked on the driveway. " yep, that's the new neighbor."

Pinhead continued staring. "Greeted her yet?"

"NO, I mean, no. Not yet." Djinn answered.

Pinhead smiled "Then what are we waiting for?" He headed for the door and stepped out.

"Pinny, wait. You need to know something!" Djinn chased after Pinhead. Leatherface meanwhile continued wrestling Freddy, who he currently had in a head lock.

"Pinhead the sidewalk," Djinn stopped as Pinhead slipped, though catching himself before he tumbled to the ground. "is covered in blood." Djinn finished his sentence.

Pinhead gave Djinn a look as if to say, well this wasn't told earlier to me because? He then picked up pace towards the house.

Djinn caught up with Pinhead just as they reached the front step. "Uh, Pinny. Pinhead, there's something else you need to know..." Pinhead shushed him then stepped forward. The lady looked up. She eyed the both of them and grinned.

"Sorry boys, you got me too late. I'm already a satanist." She said leaning on the railing.

"Oh, we're not looking for membership, you see, we live next door-"

"Wait, your one of the guys who was staring out the window." She cut Djinn off and got right in front of him. "So neighbor, do you usually peek out your window and get your nose into other people's businesses?" She paused for a moment then went back to the porch. "The name's Waffles. Do I have the courtesy of knowing you twos?"

Djinn gave her a quizzical look. "Well the cynical one beside me is Pinhead, I'm Djinn, and those two, are Freddy and Leatherface."

He pointed towards the house where the outline of Leatherface and Freddy could be seen circling in the kitchen and then forcing each other to the ground.

Waffles breathed the cigarette, and let the smoke go out through her nostrils. She threw it into the grass and looked out pass Djinn and Pinhead. "Wow, what a bunch. Listen, how about you two go before the other two idiots get here." She pointed behind them with her head.

They turned around as Freddy and Leatherface were bounding towards them. Waffles sneered and walked towards Freddy and Leatherface. "Now so I'm acquainted with you two from the start, I'm Waffles. Great? Ok? Good bye."

"Dose she use that charm to win everyone over?" Freddy asked Leatherface. He shrugged. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Djinn, dose he use that glove to scratch his ass?" Waffles shot back. She stormed back onto the porch, not waiting to get a reaction from Freddy and shook the doorknob. Waffles looked at it curiously, then pulled it again. The door didn't budge. She tried it one last time, but to no prevail.

"Heh, heh, the door won't open... shit." Waffles mumbled. She turned around, put her back towards the door, and gave them a sheepish look."Ok, I acted like a total bitch just so you'd go away, but this is how karma gets ya' huh? It bites ya' right in the, ass." Waffles quickly shifted her weight back, and made an attempt to kick down the door, but ended up scuffing her boots, and making her hat fall off.

"Well, well, well, look at what what we have here." Pinhead gave a huge leer.

Waffles smiled meekly. On top of her short, deep red hair was a pair of white fox ears. Freddy stared at her, than collapsed on the grass, rolling with laughter. Waffles ignored him, set her hat back on her head, and walked over to Djinn. "Listen, tomorrow they're brining the piano. I put spare keys inside of it. Could I hangover at your house until about one, maybe two in the afternoon.?

"Why should we let you?"Djinn asked.

"Why shouldn't you?" Waffles retorted.

They both glared at each other for sometime until Djinn looked away.

Waffles grinned victoriously. She followed the rest of the guys towards the house. Leatherface kept

shotting backward glances at her every so often."If you think this is weird Leatherface, you'll be freaked out by the fact that I have a tail." Waffles said. Leatherface shook his head in disbelief.

Freddy came up beside Pinhead. "Is this bitch for real?" He said out of the corner of his mouth to Pinhead, "She acts like an ass and then expects us to lend her some help."

"Reminds me of someone I know." Pinhead muttered back.

Freddy thought for a moment, and then scowled. "Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

They reached the door and entered, the last to come in was Freddy, still sulking about how he was dissed.

Waffles looked around. "The door is the nicest piece of furniture in the entire house." She muttered under her breath. She stared at the ax embedded in the wall. "Nice decor, you should give me the name of ya' decorator."

Freddy growled. Waffles sneered at him, and mouth the words, bring it on.

Djinn didn't want to be forced into cleaning up another of Fred's messes and interrupted. "Fred, shouldn't you start work right about now?"

"Yeah, the don't smoke campaign out on the corner needs their mascot back." Waffles added. Pinhead smirked at the comment. Freddy shot him an angry look.

"What? that was actually a good insult." Pinhead insisted.

"I hope you all know when I get back...it's not going to be good." Freddy said. He gave Waffles one more icy glare, and disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Waffles asked Djinn.

"The dreamworld. He's a human that's been turned into demon, like you. When Springwood was full of kids, he murdered a bunch of them, and eventually got arrested. He was let go on a technicality, but the parents were far from happy, so they roasted him right in the power plant he killed their kids. After that, demons gave him an offer he couldn't refuse, and became the person you see today." Djinn explained.

"Ah, but what about you? Djinn, that's a strange name for a demon." Waffles walked over to the kitchen table, she moved one of the chairs to face Djinn and sat.

"Well, I'm not a demon, I'm just what my name says I am, a Jinn." Djinn replied.

"Oh, neat so I could wish for anything?" Waffles was slightly interested.

Djinn smiled. "Anything, for the price of your soul."

Waffles nodded her head in understanding. She faced Pinhead. "And you, what's your face,"

"Pinhead" Djinn corrected.

"Yeah, whatever, what's your deal?" Waffles leaned on the table.

"I am the leader of the cenobytes, my real name is not pinhead, but if I told it to you, you would not remember, or I assume, care. No, Pinhead is an affectionate nickname I earned from of course, the obvious pins sunken into my skull" Pinhead gave his short introduction then watched Waffles for a reaction. She grinned.

Waffles sneered. "Do you know what Pinhead is slang for? It means stupid person." She looked around. "Hey, where's your troops?" Waffles asked.

"Currently, they are at Leatherface's abode." Pinhead walked closer to her and smiled. "You see, somewhere out in the country, someone was shipped a puzzle box in the shape of a cube from a relative. They opened it up, but to their surprise it revealed something unexpected."

Waffles interrupted. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Pinhead stared at her. "Do you want to hear the story or not?" He continued staring for a moment, then started speaking again. "We killed a few people, and I turned a few people into cenobytes. When the puzzle box was unguarded, one of the mortals stole it and destroyed it, but the imbecile forgot to send us back before he did. Nothing could stop us. Soon, the whole town became deserted. Then we moved on. As we were moving along, we meet Creeper. He gave us a ride, and along with him was Djinn, who was heading for a place his brothers wouldn't think of. We had a chat about our situation. He wondered if we took any days off, of course I explained that this was a never ending "job"."

Pinhead clenched his jaw at the memory. "Next that idiot did something that he will never be forgiven for. He turned over to Djinn and said, 'You know, it's a shame that these guys work everyday of the week, sure, I'm ticked that I only feed once every few years, but not needing to do anything the rest of the time is a semi-sweet deal. Hey, I wish that these guy could get a little relaxation from killing for a while.' We were dropped off somewhere near Dallas. But when we tried killing a group of teenagers to get a ride into town, it just couldn't be done. So now this is somewhat of a hiatus until either another puzzle box is found, or another person wishes it undone." Pinhead finished his tale then sat across from Waffles. "So what about you, what is your explanation for being here?"

"All in due time, and what about you Leatherface?" She faced Leatherface and waited for a response. "What your not going to talk to me?"

"Uh, Leatherface doesn't speak on account of another distinct yet similar action." Djinn said.

"Let me guess, someone got pissed off enough to make a dumb wish?" Waffles assumed.

"That's the basic story, so now that you know us, let's get to figuring out who our neighbor is." Djinn stood behind Pinhead, and Leatherface sat in the seat on the right of him.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Yeah, The chapter is getting long, Ch.6 will be put up ASAP.

(Djinn comes back into the room)

Djinn: (reads the chapter) not bad.. but don't you wish you could just finish the story?

Me: Well, Wishmaster, if I said yes, would my soul be spared?

Djinn: If you stop calling me that, yes

Me: I though you liked being called that..

Djinn: No. That is the name of the movie series that had me in them, not a nickname I prefer. Unless, you wished it...

Me: Enough with the wishing, you know very well that I'm not making a second wish. Just leave me to my story


	6. Know Waffles, and Freddy returns

Disclaimer: My plot, My Waffles. Everything else belongs to other people.

Wow, ch.6, hooray.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Waffles leaned back in the chair. "One more thing, could ya' hand me a beer?"

Djinn walked over to the fridge and opened the door. Food items fell onto the tile. Leatherface silently laughed. Djinn grabbed an unbroken beer bottle off the floor and set it on the table. Djinn started cleaning up.

"Ya' know, you don't need to do that right now, that stuff can stay on the floor for a while before it stains. After all, ya' were so interested in knowing why I'm here." Waffles insisted.

Djinn humored her and sat back down. She smiled, popped the beer cap and drank. "Well, first off, my real name is Elizabeth Bordune. Second, I'm only half demon. I lived in Arizona the majority of my life. Then I got lost in the desert and was near death when a demon showed up and in exchange for half my soul, I was given half a demon soul, so now I'm to walk the world, until whenever. He also told me my real name, and that I originally came from Italy, and as a baby in New York, I was snatched away."

"I don't get it, why take only half?" Djinn asked.

"I don't know, maybe he only needed half a soul, I'm clueless." Waffles replied. She took another swig of beer. "So now I'm here to work in the children ward in the institution."

Leatherface had moved to the mess in front of the refrigerator, searching for another undamaged beer bottle. The next few minutes consisted of Djinn, Waffles, and putting back the items that haven't broken back into the fridge. Pinhead just sat their waiting for them to finish up.

Djinn looked at the clock. The time was about 12:26. He looked at Waffles. "So, you really have a tail?"

Waffles took off her tench coat to revival a white bushy fox tail with a black tip. She wriggled it to prove it was attached, then she put the coat back on.

Waffles took her hat off, and suddenly her ears pricked. "Hey, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Djinn listened for a noise, but couldn't hear anything.

Waffles ears turned to the noise she could hear. "Sounds like a car coming this way. Pretty old, may be rusted, or really busted up. Has a large trunk, though I'm not sure what's in it."

Soon the car was in earshot of everyone, as it turned onto the street corner. It continued down, until it made another turn into the driveway of the house.

Leatherface showed a look of concern. Pinhead shook his head. "Leatherface, the truck is big enough to be noticed and avoided. The only way it would be hit is if the person behind the wheel of the other car was intending to hit it."

The door to the car outside slammed as footsteps could be heard stepping towards the door. The door knob turned, and opening the door was Creeper. He held up a CD case. "I forgot I took this from the poker game, so I'm returning it." Leatherface leaped at Creeper nearly making him stumble to the ground.

Creeper went up to Djinn."What's up with him?"

"He's the rightful owner of the CD." Djinn answered.

Creeper walked to the kitchen glanced at Waffles and did a double take.

She waved. "Hi Creeper."

"How do you know me?" Creeper said slightly confused that someone of the opposite gender was in this house.

"Oh I overheard, next door, I'm the new neighbor, anyways, they were talking about a Rob Zombie CD, and how someone they called Creeper has it, and since you were returning one, I assumed that you were Creeper." Waffles went over to the table and drank some more beer.

Creeper smiled then sniffed. He went closer to Waffles and took another weft. "You know, there's something, appetizing about your ears."

Waffles uncomfortably took a slight step back, then smirked. "If your flirting with me, let me just tell ya' I'll give you brownie points for originality."

"Trust me Creeper, you wouldn't look good with fox ears." Djinn said.

Creeper slowly spun away from Waffles. "Don't worry, not my time to feed, still got a couple of years till." He turned back around. "What's your name?"

Waffles tilted her head. "Waffles."

Creeper smiled, showing all of his teeth. "Waffles, nice name. To think, I thought Pinhead was an odd nickname."

Pinhead glared at Creeper. "Come Leatherface, it is getting late, and I do not want to have Cook rambling on about how long it took us just to get a CD."

Creeper rolled his eyes. "Oh now, just because I made an absent minded wish, you hold an eternal grudge on me. You know, you said it yourself that you don't kill out of vengeance, and even if you do kill them it just sends them to your side of hell, it's not like you needed to kill anyways."

Pinhead had no comment he grabbed Leatherface and headed out the door.

"Hey guys, if you can come over sometime later today, that would be great." Waffles called out to them as the door closed. She faced Creeper. "If you have to know, Waffles _is_ my legal name, I have that on my ID. I have two brothers named Hawk and Ig."

Creeper thought for a moment. "Wait, do you have any relations to some cannibals somewhere off in the hills?"

Waffles raised one of her eyebrows. "No, but I am a cannibal, have been ever since I could remember."

She put her hat back on, and walked over to the ax in the wall. "Can I barrow this?"

"Of course, if you can pull it out." Djinn said.

Waffles smiled. She put one of her feet against the wall, took hold of the ax's handle, and pulled. The ax came out, along with a great deal of the wall.

"See ya'. Oh almost forgot, the invitaion I gave Pinhead and Leatherface extends to you two too. If ya' wanna help, I'd be glad for the assistance." Waffles tossed the ax on her shoulder, opened the door, and walked out. Then, she walked back in.

Waffles smiled sheepishly. "I forgot my hat." She went to the kitchen put her hat back on and went to the door. "Well goodbye, again."

Creeper stood beside Djinn. "Hey, you know what, I wish that we had the necessary items that we need to fix the wall."

"I can do that." Djinn said as items appeared.

Creeper and Djinn were two hours into the work, and Creeper took a brake. "Why did I wish for just the stuff, and not to fix it?"

Djinn stopped and looked at him. "Well, there's a good chance that this is the way it is, due to you making wishes in haste, forgetting consequences, and the fact that you can only make a wish per day."

Creeper smiled. "I know, isn't that odd, how the catch for me is one wish everyday. I'm amazed that I can make a wish at all, considering that I'm not even, or ever was human to begin with."

Suddenly, Freddy pops up. He looked At Djinn. "So you got the ax out of the wall?"

"Waffles got the ax out of the wall." Djinn corrected. "Why are you back so early Fred?"

Freddy looked at their workmanship. The wall looked pretty good, but Freddy wasn't going to admit that. "Well you know the deal, no kid in Springwood is sleeping without hypnosil, so all I was doing for hours on end was waiting, and waiting. There was a kid that I found, but his parents woke him up right when he saw me." Freddy faced Creeper. "Hello, why are you here?"

"I came to return the Rob Zombie CD, which was Leatherface's even though you said it was yours, I met the neighbor, and I wished that we had the stuff needed to fix the wall." Creeper answered.

"Oh. Why didn't you just wish that the wall fixed it's self?" Freddy asked.

"Because, you'd help out and wish that the wall was fixed?" Creeper guessed.

Freddy laughed. "Nice one. Nope, you two can continue doing what you were doing. I'm going to supervise. On the couch." He layed down on the couch, and flipped through the channels. "So what the hell is up with this neighbor?"

Djinn put another coat of plaster on the wall. "Well, Waffles is a half demon who is currently going to work at the institution in the children ward." Djinn put the tools down. " And amazingly, she is a cannibal, which is just what this place needs." He said sarcasticly.

Freddy stopped flipping through channels. "What did you say?"

-"What, that a cannibal is just what is needed?"

"No, the other thing numskull."

-"She is going to work at the children ward?"

"Exactly. Boys, finish up. We're going to pay our neighbor another visit." Freddy got up and headed out the door, leaving the TV on.

"Wait Fred, there's blood on the sidewalk." Djinn yelled. Outside, the sound of someone falling could be heard. Creeper tried to hold a fit of laughter, just barely succeeding. They both walked outside to see Freddy on his ass. He got up gritting his teeth. Creeper was holding back his laugher even harder, and was starting to lose the battle. Freddy glared at him then started walking to Waffles' house. Creeper let go and shook with laughter, and Djinn chuckled. On Freddy's pants, in the area that he fell, an imprint of blood soaked it, making him slightly waddle towards the house.

They walked up the steps to the house. The door's knob had been torn clean. Creeper pushed the door open, it complained a bit with one rather loud groan, but made no sound after. He stepped in first, the other two following behind. "Helloooo, we're back." Creeper's greeting echoed through the room. The house had chipped yellow paint in the entrance. The entered through the kitchen, which had an unflattering black and white theme, with some of the tiles on the backsplash missing. In the next room, a small light could be seen.

In what appeared to be the living room, was the checkered couch, and seats. The walls were a deep red, tiny cracks, like wrinkles, patterned through out the room. A hat rack was in the far right corner, with her hat on it. Waffles sat on the couch with her eyes closed and her legs crossed. On her head was a pair of headphones, and beside her was a CD player.

Djinn waved his hand in front of her face. "Waffles, waffles. WAFFLES."

Freddy slid her headphones off, the faint sounds of rock music could be lightly heard. Freddy gave the headphones to Creeper.

Waffles slid one eye open, then the other one, and turned around. Then she stood up on the couch and sat herself down on the top edge. "So Smokey, back so soon?"

Freddy held his rage. "I actually came over to start over from last night, I want to turn over a new leaf."

Creeper was examining the headphones. Waffles sneered at Freddy, then caught Creeper close to putting the headphones on. "Creeper, I wouldn't do that, unless your a real big Metallica fan."

She faced Freddy. "I don't believe you," She looked curiously at him,"what do you want?"

Freddy grinned. "You got me. You said to them that you were working in the children ward of the institution. Well, I have a, proposition you might want to consider."

Waffles smirked. "Sounds like a plan."

Creeper rolled his eyes. Ignoring the warning Waffles gave, he put the headphones on. The loudness of the music shocked him. Creeper thew the headphones off. They fell straight down, then at a foot before it touched the floor, the cord jerked back and the headphones hit the back of the couch.

Freddy walked over to one of the seats and fell into it. "You see, it would be greatly appreciated that you 'misplace' the hypnosil the kids are given."

"Interesting, what do I get?" Waffles asked. She pulled the headphones onto the couch, and turned the CD player off.

Freddy turned his head towards the next room. "Those are a lot of boxes, you don't think you need any help unpacking?"

-"What, that's all I'm being offered? Some assistance?"

"I also heard you are a cannibal."

-"Yeah so?"

"How about you meet one of the most famous cannibals. Hannibal Lector."

-"Wait, the Hannibal Lector?"

"The one and only."

-"You may have just struck a deal, but one more thing."

"What?"

-"How about you get off my seat, your staining it with blood."

Freddy got up. "Oh, right."

An imprint of blood soaked through the seat. Creeper snickered. Freddy gave him a warning glance, and he stopped.

Waffles got off the couch, stretched and went around the couch towards the other room."Well, gentlemen, Freddy, let's get to work."

Freddy scowled. "Wait, what about our deal."

Waffles smiled. "I'm a woman of my word, I'll go through with it. But you, I don't trust." She went into the room and pushed out a box. She opened it and inside was a collection of odd brass sculptures. "These go around the house. Can you believe that this house had most of the stuff in it when I bought it?"

"I can."Freddy said. He laughed to himself. The neighbors before bothered the hell out of him. If it wasn't bad that their dog always crapped in his yard, it was the fact that they were Jehovah witnesses. Heh, Freddy thought, the only thing they witnesses was the gruesome death of their dog, after they asked him to join one too many times. After that, they left immediately.

After an hour, all the statues had been put in place. Turns out, that they couldn't just be placed anywhere, they had to be place in specific areas, in specific positions.

Waffles nodded her head. "Nice job, one down, forty-nine to go."

The other three groaned in dissatisfaction.

"Before we unpack anything else, can I. Can I get a change of pants?" Freddy asked, the blood had congealed, and was crusted on the back of his pants.

Waffles looked outside through the window at the sky. "Sure, we've still got loads of time today to finish the job. I'll give you an hour."

"Hey-"

Waffles cut Freddy off."Fifty minutes."

Freddy quit protesting, and walked out the door.

"What about you two? Take a break." Waffles offered

"A generous offer, but I do not want to spend the whole day unpacking someones belongings." Djinn answered.

"Very well. You know, that first box was the worst. The rest is a breeze." Waffles picked up another box.

Creeper opened it. He didn't care. Anything was better than just driving around, the gass prices were killing him. He pulled out a dart board from the box. "Nice. Where's the darts?"

Waffles picked out another box and tossed it at Djinn. "At the bottom."

Creeper gave an odd look at the bottom of the box. "I see on dart. The rest of the things here are a dagger, a kitchen knife, another dagger,... and a fork."

Waffles took down another box. "Exatly, those are the darts. Just put the set on the floor against the wall somewhere in this room, I'll nail it in later."

The front door was heard opening, and then slammed close as Freddy came into the room.

"Ah, back so soon?" Waffles asked.

"All I needed was a change of pants." Freddy replied.

Waffles slid the box she had over to Fred. "Well, back to work."

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

This Chapter was suppose to come right after chapter 5, but Freddy read it and tried to distroy my computer after reading that he slipped in blood...

(Creeper comes in)

ME: Hi

Creeper: (types) Hello, hows the story goin?

Me: Fine. Oh, I forgot, can you explain to the audience why your typing out your responce

Creeper: (glares, then types) Becuse u wished that i never speaked to u again.

Me: Uh, it's spoke, not speaked

Creeper: Dose it look like i care?

Me: If I give an honest answer, will you kill me?

Creeper: i'm not stooping to ur levl, not today.

(Creeper leaves, Hannibal walks in)

Me: Hey Doc.

Hannibal: Hello Ron. (Reads what Creeper wrote) My, we have to give Creeper some spelling classes

Me: Heh, that's true

Hannibal: So, just here to say that dinner's at eight, and Waffles is cooking

Me: (smiles) Great, I'll be sure to miss it


End file.
